wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crossfade the RainWing
|} Crossfade is a character in MewtwoLucario's upcoming fanfiction series, Defenders of Pyrrhia. He is a 5-year-old RainWing who is the stealth expert of the Pyrrhia Defenders. He has a pet sloth named Moss. Appearance Crossfade has mostly blue scales, with small, mint green spots in them. On his legs and wing arms are large scales that are two different shades of brown. He has silver claws, green and violet wing membranes, and a rainbow-colored underside. Crossfade's horns are also rainbow-colored, but the small horn at the end of his snout is icy blue. His frill is plum with dark teal membrane, and the scales around his gold eyes are sandy-yellow. The horns below his frill are also icy-blue, and the top of his head is pink. The stripes on either side of Crossfade's spikes and underside are also pink, and his spikes are icy-blue and greenish-yellow. He wears a ruby brace around his tail, a gold brace around his left wrist, and an emerald brace around his neck. These braces are studded with diamonds. Powers and Abilities Crossfade has an advanced form of the camouflage ability that most RainWings possess. Rather than simply camouflaging himself, he can turn completely invisible; he can also change the color of his eyes. His venom is a darker shade of black than normal RainWings', most likely symbolizing how it is slightly stronger. Crossfade somehow has the ability to talk with animals, as shown with his pet sloth Moss. Weaknesses However, Crossfade does have a few flaws. He can't turn his eyes invisible, so when camouflaging, he has to make sure that his eyes match the surroundings, which is quite hard for him to do. Crossfade is also kind of weak in the muscle area, and not the best flyer in open areas. History (Will be added later.) Quotes *"Moss says that's literally the stupidest idea he's ever heard. I agree with him." *"Yeah, if ya need me, I'm gonna go stuff my face with mangoes." *"I hate to be Captain Obvious, but you're on the opposite side of the venom-spitting teeth here." *"A little romantic advice, Shad. When the female talks and the male doesn't listen, the female ends up killing the male. When the female talks and the male does listen, the male and the female end up living a happy life with six dragonets named Flake, Dreamchaser, Anxiety, Everest, Bergchiller and Shadowfang Jr.! And yes, I did name all yours and Icetalon's dragonets." *"Someone get me a new mind, 'cuz I just lost the old one." *"Calm down, mate." *"DO YOU MIND?!?!? It's noon-thirty, dragons are tryin' ta sleep here!!!!" *"You got a bad attitude." *"Your brain is the size of a walnut, ain't it?" *"That's it, I'm done." Theme Song File:Owl City - When Can I See You Again Lyrics Connections to Character *''Don't close your eyes, 'cuz your future's ready to shine'' - Crossfade always ready to move forward and try new things. *''It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly'' - Crossfade's love of open spaces. *''There's something in the air you can't deny'' - Crossfade always looking on the positive side of things. *''Life is way too short to take it slow'' - Crossfade believing that life's not long enough to laze around and do nothing. *''Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you'' - Crossfade being Shadowfang's unofficial sidekick. *''Life is a trip down the road that leads you'' - Crossfade believing that every life shapes its own path. Trivia *Crossfade can change the color of his eyes because he has what he calls mood-eyes. Like his scales, his eyes can change color depending on what he's feeling. **If he's happy, they stay gold. **If he's sad, they turn blue. **If he's angry, they turn red. **If he's afraid, they turn bright yellow. **If he's calm, they turn pink. **If he's amused, they turn brown. **If he's annoyed, they turn dark green. *If MewtwoLucario could pick a voice actor for Crossfade, it would be Quinton Flynn, and his voice would sound just like Silver the Hedgehog's as of 2010. *Crossfade's pet sloth Moss is named after Moss the Sloth from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (MewtwoLucario) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters